startrekthelionheartedfandomcom-20200213-history
T'rok Gensing
T'rok Gensing, son of Nup'oh, was Klingon/Betazoid hybrid serving in Starfleet during the 24th century. He was born in 2357 and raised on Sherman's Planet, growing up equally in both cultures in Port Emily. He enjoyed sailing and fishing on Leander Bay with his father, and occasionally made cargo runs with his mother Ponoa Subue. During deliveries to Deep Space Station K-7, he decided to join Starfleet. Starfleet Academy Enrolling in Starfleet Academy in 2366 as a Navigation Cadet, he also trained in Interspecies Relations. He spent his cadet cruise aboard the USS Marmeluke and saw combat against the Romulan Star Empire. Starfleet Officer Coming aboard the USS Gideon after graduating Starfleet Academy, Gensing was assigned to the Navigation Department. He was at the Conn of the auxiliary control room during the raid on the Torros III Shipyards. He was one of a half dozen members of the ship's crew who escaped Gideon's destruction in an escape pod. They were rescued by the'' USS Lionheart and absorbed into the escort's crew, becoming roommates with ''Gideon crewmate Thomas Capone. ("Declaration") Due to losses aboard the Lionheart during the raid, he became the ship's Navigation Officer. In early 2375 he was promoted to Lieutenant. During a mission to extract a high-level Starfleet Intelligence operative from Koras II, he took a Cardassian defector and left the Lionheart in the Yellowjacket via a high warp speed handoff. They were pursued by a Cardassian Fast Attack Ship but saved by a group of Klingon vessels. He turned the defector over to the USS Arabian's crew and made his way back to Prophet's Landing aboard the IKS La'Pog, enjoying time spent among Klingons. ("Snatch") After the loss of the Lionheart, he was transferred to the USS Lonestar along with shipmates Jobe and itchell. LUG Trek Stats (2373) Attributes Fitness 3 : Strength +1 : Vitality +2 Coordination 3 Intellect 2 : Perception +2 Presence 2 : Empathy +1 : Willpower +1 Psi 2 : Focus +1 Advantages/Disadvantages Cultural Flexibility +2 High Pain Threshold +2 Intolerant (Arrogant People) -2 Mixed Species Heritage +6 Organ redundancy (bra'kul) +2 Skills Administration 2 : Starship 3 Athletics 1 : Crew 2 : Sailing 3 Charm 1 : Influence 2 Command 2 : Starship 3 Culture 1 Betazed 2 Klingon 2 Dodge 2 Energy Weapon 1 : Phaser 3 History 1 : Betazed 2 : Federation 2 : Klingon 2 Language : Betazoid 2 : Klingon 2 : Federation Standard 2 Life Science 1 : Exobiology 2 Personal Equipment 1 : EVA Suit 3 Planetary Survival 1 : Ocean 2 Planetary Tactics 1 : Sea Combat 2 Primitive Weaponry 1 : bat'lteh 3 : dk'tagh 2 Shipboard Systems 2 : Flight Control 4 : Tactical 3 Social Science 1 : Sociology 2 Starship Tactics 1 : Cardassian 3 : Romulan 2 Unarmed Combat 1 : mok'bara 3 : Starfleet 2 Vehicle Operations 2 : Shuttlecraft 4 World Knowledge 1 : Sherman's Planet 2 Category:Hybrids Category:Klingon/Betazoids Category:Pilots Category:USS Lionheart Crew Members Category:USS Gideon Crew Members Category:USS Gideon Survivors Category:USS Lonestar Crew Members Category:Sherman's Planet